


Weekend Getaway

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: "I don't want to go with my mom, to visit my brother, whom lately I don't even like"





	Weekend Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from @muldersboyishenthousiasm on tumblr  
>  _Hair, hands in his pockets, rolled up sleeves to his elbow, loosen tie, glasses... Mulder quirks to sigh in contempt..._

He wants to find something, anything, he needs… an excuse. The weatherman forecasted a heat wave for the weekend, and he’s desperate. He needs to get out of town, and he needs her to go with him. But this is Scully, he can’t just ask, he needs a reason, a grain of sand to spin the story around. He looks at the files littering his desk, the sun starts to bake the air through the skylights. He loosens the tie some more. If only he could just ask.

As he looked through a file on disappearances near Nice Beach, Florida, he didn't notice her staccato heels on the concrete floor. The door almost hit the wall as she stormed in shrugging out of her jacket.  
"Well good morning sunshine" he teased folding his smile under her stormy glare. We're having a heat wave, stormy Scully included.  
"What have you got there?" She asked brushing past him.  
"Don't know yet, what happened?" Mulder closed the folder and leaned on the edge of his desk, watching her go through her briefcase. Fuming Scully wasn't good for his health.  
"Mom called, she wants me to go with her to visit Bill this weekend" Scully looked up, letting out a resigned sigh.  
"And that is a bad thing?" she gave him a weird look and he doubled back "I mean I'm no fan of your brother, but it's beaches and California, maybe drinks even. Mice ate your swim suit?"  
"Tell me we have a case, so I can tell her no and be done with it" her deflection just spiked his interest.  
"No, I want you to tell me first" arms crossed over his chest, he waited.  
"I" she began plopping into her chair "I don't want to go with my mom, to visit my brother, whom lately I don't even like" Mulder waited still, not letting her go that easy “I feel like I don’t have a life”  
“You have a life” he burst somewhat outraged, taking her by surprise “you published a paper last month, we travel all the time”  
“That’s work” she sighed, sounding a little down “it’s just”  
“Just what?” Whatever it was it really rattled her cage.  
“It’s embarrassing that my mother feels like she needs to plan my free time”  
Scully hung her head and sighed. Mulder stepped closer and crouched down before her, trying to catch her eye.  
“What do you mean, Scully, you love your mom, you hang out with her all the time”  
“That’s just it” she looked away again, before the dreaded three words slipped away _women my age..._  
“What would you do, if you had someone to spend the weekend with”  
“I don’t know, the weather is nice, go somewhere” a ghost of a smile played shadow puppets in the corner of her mouth “catch some sun, fresh air”  
“What else?” he covered her nervously fidgeting fingers with his hands, a gentle calming gesture.  
“Find some water, ocean, lake, whatever” she finally looked at him, “the more remote the better”  
“Camp fire?”  
“S’mores” Scully smiled.  
“Canned beans” he added with a chuckle.  
“Sleeping bags” her laugh as she raised his bet, made him leap at the chance.  
“Come with me”  
“Where?”  
“Camping” Mulder couldn’t stop smiling “I promise no monsters, maybe a few ghost stories”  
“Need I remind you” she warned, though smiling.  
“Not for work, forget about work, just pick a spot” his plans suddenly became very flexible, as his mood climbed clouds of reason gathered over her brow.  
“But we can’t just go”  
“Why not?”  
“Tents, sleeping bags, all the gear...”  
“Leave that to me” he took her hands in his, merry glow in his eyes “c’mon, it’s gonna be a nice...”  
Scully yanked one hand from his grasp covering his mouth before he could finish the thought.  
“Don’t say that” she warned, and smiling against her palm he nodded, she had a point.  
“Please?” He said instead, once she took her hand away.  
Scully watched him for a long moment amused by his infectious smile, and remembered a place Ahab took them camping once, a waterfall ending in a small lake, a hiking trail around it. No monsters she was aware of, but that was really Mulder’s dominion so he probably could name a few.  
The sun called them to come out, and just as Mulder’s smile began to fade, she nodded.  
“Alright”


End file.
